Joshua Guthrie
Joshua Guthrie (b. June, 1990) is a mutant and a descendant of the Cheyarafims. He is the fourth oldest child out of the eleven Guthrie siblings. He is a member of the New X-Men. Joshua is a member of the Guthrie and Larkin family. 'History' Early Years Jay is the son of Thomas Zebulon and Lucinda Guthrie. Jay's older siblings Sam, Paige and Zac were mutants as well, and all members of the X-Men. Another of their siblings, Jeb, developed the mutant ability to project electricity from his eyes, as well as his sister Melody, who was de-powered during M-Day. Jay has several other brothers and sisters, and his whole family was generally hated by his home town due to the fact that they all seemed to be developing mutant powers. When Sam and Paige left home to become X-Men, Jay took over the role of the father in the house, feeling that he had to protect his younger brothers and sisters. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Wings: Icarus could fly by means of his natural wings. Fully feathered like a birds, the wings flexible skeletal structure enabled him to press them to the back of his torso and legs with only the slightest bulge visible under his clothing. Icarus flew by flapping his wings, as a bird. It could be assumed like Angel, Icarus could reach a height of 10,000 ft with little effort. With severe strain he could reach the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight, but he could only remain that high for several minutes. He could fly nonstop under his own power for a maximum of approximately 12 hours. *''Enhanced Human Regeneration:'' He regenerated and healed hundreds of times faster than a normal human. Thanks to this superhumanly regenerative "healing factor," he was able to completely heal from injuries which would prove fatal to most humans, even with superhuman abilities. However, Icarus revealed that a wound near his heart never fully healed, though this could just be metaphorical. His healing factor came from the natural regenerative enzymes secreted by his wings. It is currently unknown if his healing factor cured diseases or if he could heal through blood transfusion like Angel. *''Peak Human Strength:'' Jay had greater strength than what his size, age, and build would suggest. He was, like Angel, capable of lifting 500 lbs at his peak. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Jay's muscles produced far less fatigue toxins than an ordinary human's. This allowed him to operate at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of these toxins in his blood would begin to impair him. It is likely that he could fly for about 12 straight hours like angel before beginning to tire. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Jay's body, while far from invulnerable, was far more resistant to blunt force trauma than an ordinary human. This was mainly so that he was able to withstand large amounts of friction while in flight. Aerial Adaptation: Icarus's entire anatomy was naturally adapted to flying. His bones were hollow-like a birds, making him weigh far less than usual for a male of his build. His body was virtually devoid of fat and possessed greater proportionate muscle mass than an ordinary human did. His eyes were specially adapted to withstand high-speed winds which would hurt the average eye. He possessed a special membrane in his respiratory system enabling him to extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes. Icarus's physical adaptations gave him incredible protection against damage from falling. Vocal Manipulation: He possessed a set of vocal cords that produced a sonic frequency beyond the range of human capability as well as creating multiple sounds or voices at once. The vocal ability allowed for more vocal control, such as hypnosis. He could also copy any sound he has heared or imagined. 'Abilities' Musical Talent: Icarus played the guitar and regardless of his mutant ability, was a excellent singer as well. Strength Level Weaknesses His power to heal comes from his wings, without them his healing factor wouldn't work. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:New X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Cheyarafims Category:Guthrie family Category:Larkin family Category:Wings Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Audiokinetics Category:Healers Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1990 Category:Gemini (sign) Category:Beta-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Healing Blood Category:Corsairs Squad Members